Our Little Game
by Obsessed with Elsa
Summary: Finnick and Katniss have a game of intimate actions. Katniss plans to outlast Finnick. That is until a thought enters their minds. An expansion of fallingteardrops1324's fic, 'Building Fire' on wattpad Lots of touching and all that goodness (; Recognize it? Then it's not mine.


**Katniss POV**

**"Let's climb up," I say to Finnick. i turn back to look at him and he had a confused look on his face.

"Okay?" Finnick replies. One of his eyebrows were raised.

I tilt my head towards the tree. I strap my bow securely against my back and try to grab hold of the lowest branch. I jump as high as I can but still can't reach it. Damn me for being short.

"Here," Finnick walks over to me. I feel his presence behind me. "Ready?" He asks.

"Yes," I breathe out.

"I'll come up right after. Here goes nothing." Finnick unexpectedly grabs my waist and sits me on the tree. I look down and see Finnick looking up at me. "C'mon, scoot over. I'm coming up."

I scoot over to the left and Finnick climbs up quickly. He turns to face me. "So, what now?" Finnick asks.

"We climb." I grab hold of the nearest branch I can find and pull myself up. I hear Finnick smirk a little. "What?" I ask. I had no idea what you could've been laughing about. Then I realize my butt is in his face. I feel myself turn red and I quickly scramble up. "Not funny," I say through grit teeth.

"What!?" He asks smiling brightly. "You're the one giving me a free show," he shrugs. He then quickly climbed up beside me. I sit there glaring at him. He turns towards me and says, "what?"

"You go first." I say impatiently.

"What? So I can give you a free show? Sorry, honey, but as much as you want to see this," he gestures to his body, "I'm afraid you're going to have to pay." He gives me one of his Finnick smirks. Just like the ones when we first met.

My mouth drops open and Finnick bursts out laughing at my reaction. My mouth just drops even further, if that's possible.

"C'mon! Lighten up a bit."

This makes me forget I was ever in pain and I feel better. All the pain inside me washes away. It somehow disappears, but I know better than that. It has just hidden itself deep within me. I should be cautious of it, but I let myself relax for the first time since the hovercraft. I let myself go completely unaware of the consequences, but I don't care. I have no one left. Just Haymitch and Finnick.

"Fine," I give him a mischievous smirk, "game on."

"Oh.. So this has become a game? Alright. Let's just say-" he bites his lip in a way that makes me catch my breath and I have no idea why. He leans in close to me, really close. His mouth is by my ear and our chests were slightly touching. "-I'm going to win this," he finishes slowly. He backs up and smirks with mischief written all over his face.

He wants to play it that way? Then game on.

I lean towards him. So close that our chests touch again. My palms are against the trunk of the tree and I'm locking him in. I put my lips to his ear and I say, "I'd like to see you try," i whisper in a deep voice and without meaning to, it came out a little seductive.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Katniss, oh, Katniss," he tilts his head," don't try to steal my game. It just won't work if we both try to charm the pants off each other." His voice was dripping with seductiveness.

I narrow my eyes and look into him as if challenging him. "Sorry," I say with my voice slightly seductive, "I didn't know that it was this kind of game."

Finnick laughs deeply. "It isn't. Not yet. Not until I make it that kind of game."

"You mean if you can make it that kind of game," I reply. He is NOT getting the upper hand. Not now, not ever.

"Are you challenging me?" Finnick narrows his eyes. Partly in amusement and partly something else I can't identify.

I laugh darkly. "Isn't that what we've been doing?"

_Finnick POV_

I looked to the side and smile to myself. I look back at her and say, "yes. Yes we have." I know my voice is filled with seductiveness and I want it to be like that. She tried to play my way, but she'll soon find out the rules to play my game.

"What if I told you, that you have no idea what you're getting into? That you can't win when it's my game?" I lean towards her neck and push all her hair back. I scoot closer and place my face right by her neck and I place a kiss there.

She laughs. It isn't a laugh made from humor. "Then I'd tell you that I'd find out what I'm getting into, then I'll make it my game." She brings her hand up and places it on her chest.

Damn. She just doesn't give up.

I look up, roll my head around, and sigh loudly. "Oh Katniss, hasn't anyone ever told you not to play other people's games?"

She laughs and she leans in closer, though i didn't think it was possible. "Yes, they have, but they never said that I would lose."

"But they also never said that you would win." I raise my hand and run my thumb across her chin then I run my hand down her neck till it's resting at her neck bone. I feel the goosebumps rising on her skin.

"Goosebumps Katniss? So soon? Trust me you won't last," I chuckle under my breath.

"And who said you would last?" She moves her palm slowly down my chest and stops at my stomach. She then traces the lines of the six pack.

I suck in a breath of air and I shake my head. "Katniss, Katniss, Katniss." I lean closer to her ear so my lips are practically brushing against it. "Don't play with fire you can't handle."

"Haven't you heard?" She says in a sarcastic voice, "I'm the Girl on Fire. I know how to handle fire. The question is can you handle me?"

In that exact moment, it starts to rain heavily and we get soaked. I laugh and throw my head back. I look at Katniss and say, "well, it looks as if your fire has been put out."

She glares at me murderously. "Very. Funny." She says in a pissed off tone.

"Yes. Yes it is." I smirk at her and I feel my old self return. I feel the seductiveness enter and the pain exit. I feel the humor flow in and the the anguish was away. I feel the strength and lose the weakness. I feel like Finnick Odair, District 4 victor, the Capitol Sex Symbol.

I remember the day Katniss and I first met. I remember how I saw uncomfortable she was when she saw me. Maybe it's time to give that a try. I'll just have to wait for the right moment.

The rain is pouring. I yell to Katniss and tell her, "we should get out of here!"

"Obviously," she says in a voice of sarcasm, "we should get back to the hovercraft," she screams.

I jump off with all my weapons and look up. The rain is splashing in my eyes, but I put my hand up to block what I can. "Jump down!" I yell to Katniss.

I see her jump and I put my hands up just in time to catch her. I place both my hands on her waist and pull her close to me. I press her against my chest and shield her from the rain as best I can.

I look down to her and find the top of her head. "You got everything?" I ask.

"Yes," she speaks into my chest. I feel her shaking. Her lips are turning blue and I don't know what's happening. It only started raining. Then I realize, we were just in the lake awhile ago and she was shivering then. I want to make her warm and get to the hovercraft fast, but I can't do both things at once, so I do the only thing I could think of. "Hold on tight!" I position her in piggyback-style. I run.

"What are you doing?! I could've ran just fine!" she yells at me.

"You were freezing and plus we'll get there faster!" I yell back.

I run as fast as I can. I maneuver my way around the forest and go back the way we came. I feel pressure shoot up my legs with each step I take. I could feel Katniss holding on tight, trying not to move too much.

I run and run until I finally find the elevator just the way we left it. I run in and also slam into the back of it. This causes Katniss to fall and so do I. We sit there for a while in complete silence.

"Trust me I could handle you. Question is could you handle me?" I say completing from before it started raining.

I stand up and look down at her. She has one eyebrow up in confusion. She's thinking, but then she remembers and stands up and joins me. Finally. "Yes," she growls. I smirk to myself. She just never backs down from a battle, does she?

"Now, where were we?" I say seductively and I move towards her. I catch her by surprise and she is confused. The closer I get, the more she moves back until she hits the wall. Her eyes get wide and her mouth drops open slightly.

I laugh, "it seems as if you are trapped," I run my hands down her arms. "Think you can handle me now?"

"Trust me," she has a determined look in her face, "I. Can." She says it through gritted teeth. She then moves her arms out of my grasp and puts them around my neck.

I chuckle darkly. "Wrong move." My hands are now at her waist.**

When she least expects it I move my hands to her butt and I hear her gasp quietly, "this is your chance to back down, Girl on Fire."

"Oh no, I'm not letting you go so easy," she replied.

"Really?" I raise a brow at her.

"Yes, reall-" I lifted her up and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"This isn't fair to me," Katniss pouts. I pressed my lips to hers.

I kiss her roughly. "It's...so..fair... I thought you...could handle..it," I say in between breaths and kisses.

The elevator arrives and opens to reveal our room. I walk in with her still on me. I lay us down on the carpeted floor.

"On the floor? What, you weren't patient enough to get to the bed?" Katniss bites her lip.

"Well you don't wanna get the bed all wet do you," I looked down between her thighs and back at her, I winked. I saw her expression and it took her awhile to remember that we were in the rain. This made me chuckle.

Before she could come up with any other clever remarks, I begin to place light kisses on her lips.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I know you want me to be between your thighs but you can move your legs from my waist now," I reached and left a kiss behind her ear.

I felt Katniss tangle her fingers through my hair and she replies with, "You put them there. I'm just doing you a favor, I know it must feel good for you." She discreetly grinds her hips into mine. I muffle a groan because there is no way she is going to win.

"You're right, it feels good, but I hear that women are more...sensitive," I nip her neck and buck into her. I observe her throw her head back. I continue to leave kisses all through her neck.

"Finnick, you might as well give up because I sure as hell won't," she traced her finger down my chest and right above my pants.

"You're talking to the man who won the Hunger Games when he was 14. Giving up doesn't go with me, Sweetheart." I move my hands to the hem of her shirt and slip inside. I feel her shiver and I smile in amusement. "Cold? Oh, but you are the Girl on Fire."

I watch her bite her lip, "I'm gonna make you regret this," she breathes out.

"Me, regret winning against you? I don't think so," I reach more up to her breasts and notice something is missing.

"No bra, Katniss? I wouldn't have had any trouble taking it off of you." My thumbs brush over her taut nipples. She moans ever so slightly.

"Cut it out, Odair." She scowls.

**Katniss POV**

"Oh, but it's just too fun." Finnick has the same stupid smirk on his face. I buck my hips roughly into his to shut him up. I hear his grunt and smile inwardly to myself.

I lock my hands around his neck and as he ravishes mine. The feeling is new, my desire. I feel this pulsing between my thighs and I can't relieve it.

His hands move to my legs and for a second, I think about begging him. He glides his hands over my pants and I need to get them off. Well, no because then he would win. Finnick grinds his hips hard onto mine. I can't do this any longer.

"Oh God, please Finnick..." I see that smirk that makes me tingle in such sinful ways.

As he begins to undo the button from my pants, something hits me. It seems to have troubled Finnick too.

They stop.

_For Peeta and Annie._

_**This was an expansion on Fallingteardrops1324's 'Building Fire (on wattpad) You guys should TOTALLY check it out. It's the best Finniss story on wattpad! Not lying. She wrote everything in between the '**' stars. I wrote the rest. Please comment c: . Credit goes to her for letting me write this!**_


End file.
